


Deadpool and... Deadpool?

by gwencampbell



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:51:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwencampbell/pseuds/gwencampbell
Summary: Deadpool has met his match in cuteness. Well, everyone is ABOVE his match in cuteness. But Peter Parker especially.
And even more so: Peter Parker in a dress!
Will Wade ever recover from the shock?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Alex for the cross-dressing premise.
> 
> Begins with texts, then goes on to paragraphs. PP marks texts from Peter Parker, and WW from Wade Wilson.

Hey Wade? -PP

Yeah Petes? -WW

 

Can you do me like a big favor? -PP

 

Anything for you. You know that. -WW

 

I know, but I still like to ask in case you're doing something. But listen, this is the favor: I need to dress up for you and get your opinion on what I picked out. -PP  
It's for something important, so you up for it? -PP

Petey, what in the world are you talking about? Dress up for me? -WW

 

Yes. I was hired to photograph a convention and I need/want to dress up for it. So I need someone's opinion on my options. -PP

 

Oh. That's what you meant. Right. Uh sure, I'm down. But I'm not really the most fashionable.. -WW

 

Neither am I hahahaha, but it's more like...you know costumes. I'm suppose to be dressed up in a costume, can go as just about anyone. -PP

 

Why don't you just go as Spidey? You've already got the costume. -WW

 

Yeah but it's too...well, me. Even though no one knows I'm the real Spidey, I'd rather go as someone else. And if trouble comes up, I can easily change. -PP

 

Silly secret identity. Alright, I'll be over soon. Tacos or burritos? -WW

Tacos. -PP

 

You got it. -WW

 

I was thinking about crossdressing, what do you think? -PP

 

Oh fuck -WW  
I mean, yeah. Yeah, that's good. -WW

 

Oh fuck to the tacos, or...? -PP  
What, do you think I wouldn't be able to pull it that well? -PP

 

Just forget it. I'm gonna need an extra couple minutes. I uh.. Gotta get something down. You could definitely pull it off. -WW

 

Oh. Okay awesome then, because I just finished a costume that took me months to get all together! I can test it on you! -PP

 

Months? I thought you just got this job. do I sense some nerdiness surfacing? -WW

 

...Okay, okay confession time: I go to conventions yearly and I do dress up for fun and photo shoots. -PP

 

You're obligated to show me the pictures when I get over there. I just picked up the tacos. -WW  
Window or door? -WW

 

Window, please. -PP

 

You got it, spider butt. -WW

 

Oh wow, really? -PP  
Spider butt? -PP  
That the best you got? -PP

 

You'll get some more when you finally let me up in said spider butt. -WW

 

...-PP

 

No more sex jokes. Right. Blame yellow. -WW

Maybe not today. -PP  
Because I don't want to waste our semen from my costume. -PP

 

Oh fuck -WW

 

What? I mean I know I have a kid's face and all but I do know a bit about sex. -PP

 

Quit making me do that. -WW

 

Do what? I'm not doing anything. -PP

 

Well yellow's not making these texts up. -WW

Again...maybe. -PP  
Though if he's not making those texts up then maybe you shouldn't see me dressed as a girl. -PP

 

Oh.. I ruined it again, didn't I? I'll leave the food on the sill and go. Sorry Spides. -WW

 

No, no you didn't. I want you to see me all dressed up. -PP

 

You're makin me blush. Be up in a second. -WW

I know it won't be the same as having an actual girl dressed up, but maybe you won't mind little old me instead. -PP

 

You're better than any girl. Except Blake Lively, maybe. -WW

 

Meh, fine then. You're awesome but Ryan Reynolds is my guy. -PP

 

That's just rude. Now quit texting me so I can climb up. -WW

 

Fine, fine...Master. ;) -PP

 

Wait what -WW  
Does that say what I think it says -WW

 

Nothing! Now come up here. -PP

 

Wade shook his head jerkily, trying to dislodge some very unsavory images of Peter from his brain. Tucking his phone in his waistband, he scaled the building quickly- he had lots of practice, as Peter didn't like him coming to the door. Aunt May and all. He smiled at the open window, tossing himself into Peter's room and praying the tacos were okay. "Petey!" He cried out, flinging his leather-clad arms open in salutation. {where is he} cooed white, to a vulgar response from yellow. ~HUSH!~ Wilson shot at them, though he, too, was wondering where Peter was.

 

"Hey there, Wade." Peter stepped out of his bathroom...dressed as a girl. He had on full make-up: thick black eyeshadow and eyeliner, his lips a ruby red. He had a bit blush to his thin cheeks, sporting a white-blond wig up in pig tails. The tips of his "hair" were dipped in red and black, and his nails were painted red and black as well. His outfit...it was a tight red dress, the straps well adjusted, and the skirt was removable revealing short shorts. He had a Deadpool belt around his neck, black and red fingerless gloves, fishnets and high heels. 

"Oh I'm so hungry, thanks." He said as he took the bag from the older man, giving him a shy smile.

 

Wade could do nothing but stare. For what felt like a solid hour, he sat on the floor, completely slack-jawed. He was glad for the thick mask- he was pretty sure Peter could see how big his eyes had gotten despite the mask. His eyes scanned over every inch of Peter, every inch of the absolutely perfect costume. It was so tight, which was slowly killing Wilson. 

All he wanted to do was run his hands over Peter's perfect body, kiss his perfect face.. [snap out of it, sap] yellow snapped, always angry when Wade was hungry. And all the time. After a short eternity, Wade broke his stunned silence. 

"Give me one of those." He mumbled, pulling a taco from the bag and pulling his mask to rest on his nose, his mouth uncovered. Still widely agape. He hoped Peter wouldnt notice, but with a costume like that, was it really his fault?

 

Peter smiled, noticing that his costume was having quite the effect on Wade. Perfect. 

"Want me to get you something to drink?" He asked, "Here let me get these off, we're just chilling here for now." 

He purposely bent over as he removed his high heels, leaving him in fishnets. He straightened himself up, still smiling as he took a bite of his own taco. 

"Hmmmmm, gotta love authentic Mexican food." He said, eyes fluttering shut for a moment before he opened them again. He went for the kitchen, May wasn't home, and got Wade a soda. He popped it open, returning to the room and handing it to the older man. "May doesn't mind I have some of her stash, so enjoy!"

 

Wade shivered as Peter bent over, his soft movement almost audible. His eyes ached for another look as Peter left the room, drinking him in as he came back in. He took the soda with a quiet "thanks". And downed it quickly, never taking his eyes off of Peter. 

"So.. What made you want to dress as.. As.." Me. But he didn't say 'me' because that was too.. Intimate. That made the costume too meaningful. Made Wade's words too meaningful. Fuck. "As Deadpool?" He tugged his mask back down after he wolfed down his third or fourth taco, letting himself bite his lip to keep in any noises he desperately wanted to make now that Peter couldn't see the bite.

 

"You're really popular, believe it or not." Peter said, wiping his hands. He soon reached for a hat. It was red, had the Deadpool mask but with the addition of long, floppy bunny ears. He pulled it on and adjusted the ears, they falling over his shoulders. 

"There, now I look cute!" He said, posing briefly before he turned back to the older man. "And well, I was going to dress up as Harley Quinn from Suicide Squad but I wanted to show my colors, Deadpool fan all the way." He gave Wade a wink, though he frowned when Wade pulled his mask back down. "No, no, no," He said, shaking his head. He got on his tip toes to pull the mask back above his mouth. "I want to see you, okay? So no pulling that down again."

 

He almost scoffed. /Peter/ wanted to see /him/? But Peter looked so.. Amazing. So absolutely amazing. He had taken Deadpool- an ugly, crooked mercenary- and turned him into this adorable, sexy, perfect girl with pigtails and bunny ears. How could /Peter/ want to see /him/? 

Though he was perplexed by it, he obliged, leaving the mask where Peter put it. Wade walked forward slowly, not sure his shock would ever go away. "You sure you're off limits tonight?" He cracked, smiling. Aaannd there goes the shock. He hoped Peter was in for a night of lustful looks- not that Peter could see them.

 

"That's right, you caught your scoff. I like seeing you, so no scoffing." Peter said, wagging his finger playfully at the older man. He got on his tip toes again and wrapped his arms around Wade's neck, their lips inches apart. 

"Yes, I am off limits,” he continued, “though usually when we meet we watch a movie together. Let's do that tonight?" He asked, looking up at the masked white eyes. "From your reaction I make a very pretty girl, a very pretty and convincing girl." He smiled. "That's great! Meaning people will guess and wonder and get curious! And hopefully if this isn't Deadpool enough, I have another outfit to use just in case."

 

"No!" He said quickly, half-shouting. He quickly fixed his tone, his volume at a steady 'talk'. "Don't change. This is perfect. More than perfect. Just.. Wear this." 

He dipped his head ever so slightly, Peter's warm breath on his skin, their lips so close that Wade could almost taste them. He closed his eyes tightly, his hands wandering on their own accord- or maybe yellow's accord- to just above Peter's Spidey butt. Wade could hardly stop himself.

 

Peter was curious. Did Wade flirt with him because he meant it? Or was it all playful? Or was it starting to become true because he was dressed like a girl? He was going to find out. "Okay, so no changing." He said with a smile, giggling soon afterwards. "Hope that sounds natural, the giggle. I'll have to play with the pitch of my voice to get the right one you know? So I sound like a girl." 

He felt Wade's hands wandering towards his butt. He bit his lower lip and then lightly stuck his butt out so that they would slip further downwards.

 

Wade stifled a squeak, his calloused and gloved hands sliding experimentally onto Peter's butt. Wade smiled as Peter did, the boy's grin utterly contagious. "You don't need to sound like a girl, Petes. Your voice is the most goddamn beautiful sound in the world." His smile dropped after he realized what he said. 

~damn you, white~

{hey, that was all you, buddy!} 

Maybe it was all him. But it still wasn't what Spidey wanted. "I mean, Deadpool's voice isn't high. So yeah. That."

 

"I know but I'm suppose to be kawaii, cute so high voice makes sense when you look at it that way." Peter pointed out, shivering a bit when he felt those large, strong hands make for his butt. 

He pushed his butt more into Wade's hold. Though he removed one hand, he decided to be bold and placed it at the zipper at his back, keeping his eyes on the older man's face. He blushed at the compliment, "Thanks." He said softly, smiling. He leaned forward and puffed warm breath against Wade's lips.

 

Wilson could hardly take it any longer. He wasn't sure whether to listen to Peter's movements or words. But after his sordid past, he wasn't about to disobey Peter's words- no matter how much he wanted to. His fingers lingered over the zipper, and he spoke softly. 

"Peter. Are you still off limits tonight?" His voice was almost pained, but oh so hopeful. He gave Peter's ass a gentle squeeze to punctuate his sentence, wanting so badly to just attack his lips. Knowing that he shouldn't. He silently cursed himself for moral codes.

 

"No. I'm not off limits. I want you, I was...I was waiting for you to make the first move." Peter admitted, biting his lower lip. "You flirt with me all the time but you wouldn't go past that. So I wasn't sure if to take it seriously or not." 

He pulled away slightly, reaching behind his back for the zipper. He started to pull it down, his eyes on Wade. Once the dress was around his ankles he stepped out of it, having worn lacy underwear underneath. He looked nervous but his eyes showed clear want, clear...passion. He wanted Wade to kiss him, hold him. "Do you really like me?" He asked, approaching the older man. "Show me? Please??"

 

Wade couldn't help but suck in a sharp gasp as Peter stepped out of the dress, and though it took him a moment to process everything that was happening, he scooped Peter into his arms the second he could. "Petey.." He breathed out, before deciding not to waste time on declarations and just kiss him, damn it. 

So that's what he did. His dry lips pressed against Peter's soft ones, tentative, yet filled with so much emotion. He pulled Peter closer to his chest with each little kiss, just barely able to feel the lace through his leather suit. It was everything he had ever dreamed. But it was better, because it was Peter. And it was real.

 

Peter closed his eyes and kissed back hungrily, wrapping his arms tight around Wade's neck. "Oh Wade..." He moaned softly, enjoying the rough, dry lips against his. He made sure to press their bodies close, cheeks flushed a dark red and arching upwards. He broke the kiss to press soft kisses to Wade's exposed cheeks, chin and nose, saving his lips for last.

 

Wade lifted his hand from Peter's skin, lifting his mask fully away with an inhale that was only a little frightened. Ignoring both white and yellow screaming at him to 'put the mask back on, you idiot!', he let it fall to the ground. He put his hand on the small of Peter's back once again, his thumb stroking his skin idly as his eyes fluttered with each kiss.

 

Peter smiled, cupping Wade's face with one hand. "Tell white and yellow to be quiet, because I like your face. I liked it in the before pictures, I like it now, Wade. I like you. A lot." He reassured the older man gently, soothingly. He leaned forward and kissed him again, he running his free hand along the strong, well-toned chest. 

Wade mumbled nonsense as Peter's warm hand fell against his face, the nonsense turning to something much more sensical as Peter reassured his fears- though the three little words were still hardly audible, even to superhero hearing. 

"I want you, Wade Wilson. I know I'm not as attractive as your exes, but I want to make you happy. I want to be with you, and...I want to dress up all nice and sexy for you too."

His shuttered eyes sprung open suddenly. "Not as attractive as.. Petey, you're crazy. You're the most attractive person on the planet! My exes were pretty, yeah. But you.. You've got this insane depth that makes your pretty outsides even better. Fuck, Petes. You're /so/ attractive." He kissed Peter as he finished his mini-speech, tucking a finger around the hem of the fishnets to try and affirm what he had said- and because he really wanted to.

 

Peter's blush grew darker, intensity rising. He felt his heart skip a beat, blood pounding loud and fast behind his ears. "You think...wow, o-okay." He said, stumbling over his words. He felt so shy, though when he felt Wade tuck a finger around the hem of his fishnets he shivered. 

He smiled though, expression fond. "I really like you. I know you don't think you're the most attractive guy ever, but I think you are. You. So you're a little different, or crazy as you call it. But I like it. I like yellow and white, I like you a lot. You're funny, you're hella street smart and you always have my back a hundred percent."

 

Wade giggled softly, pressing his forehead against Peter's. "White and yellow say they like you too. Yellow likes your butt. Shut up yellow." He cracked another soft smile, glad that Peter liked his crazy. Cause it didn't look like the boxes were going anywhere. 

He took a turn for the more sentimental, white pushing him to be as romantic as possible. Which still wasn't very romantic, but it was better than before. "Petes.." He sighed, placing a kiss between his eyes, "I really like you too. Fuck, I think I love you. And I don't want to do anything you don't want to do. Don't feel obligated to do anything for me. Not now, not ever. You can put the dress or a sweatshirt on and we can watch a movie like you wanted. We can do whatever you want. Don't do anything for me."

 

Peter's eyes grew wide at this confession, tears filling his eyes as he soon kissed Wade passionately again. "I...I love you. I do, I just, I didn't want to say anything because I was afraid of you rejecting me." He admitted, closing his eyes when Wade pressed their foreheads together. 

He giggled, "Yellow likes it huh? Well since I'm yours he gets access to it as much as he wants." He said, brushing away the sappier part of the conversation to call back to the pet he knew was more comfortable for Wade. 

"I...please, make love to me?" He asked rather out of turn, meeting Wade's big, expressive eyes. "I want you to. I've wanted you to make love to me for a long time. I just held back because I thought you wouldn't feel the same way. But I want you to. I'm not saying this to please you, but I do want you. If you don't want to yet we can just watch a movie like we usually do, but please know that I want you."

 

Wade's arms were covered in goose bumps, a cold rush running through his body. He hadn't expected Peter to say that. Not ever. But here he was, saying it. He was so scared of how much he loved the boy standing in front of him. He was so scared of hurting him, just like everyone else he'd ever loved. But he pushed his worried aside, because Peter wanted him. And Peter would get anything he wanted if Deadpool could help it. 

"That's right." He grinned. "You are mine. And that means that I'm going to make love to you more passionately and tenderly and lovingly than you've ever been made love to." 

He let go of the super spider for a long moment, pulling the torso of his suit off over his head. He stood still for a minute, letting Peter have a second to take in the scars in all their glory, to make sure he wasn't too repulsed to continue. "I love you." He reminded Peter hopefully, so terrified that he would turn and run out in horror.

 

Peter stared at the scars for a few minutes, as if in a trance. He then approached the older man and started to press kisses along all the scars he could reach, keeping the contact soft and reassuring. He got the to well defined lines of Wade's chest and let his tongue slip out between his own lips, getting a taste of the rough yet warm skin. 

"Hmmmmmm," He hummed, lifting his head to meet Wade's gaze. He smiled, the flush on his cheeks lovely. "You'd be my first time so please, make love to me. Over and over, however you want to." He swallowed hard before he took hold of the straps of the bra he was wearing. He undid it and let it fall to his bed, one hand caressing Wade's cheek again. "I love you too.

 

Wade's knees shook as Peter's lips brushed across his more sensitive scars. As the bra fell away, he let his inhibitions go with it, his lips suddenly against Peter's, his tongue darting into his mouth, his hands falling down his bare back. He couldn't get enough of peter, was never close enough to him. "Spides.." He moaned against his lips, every touch like a thousand sparks of electricity. And Deadpool knew what electricity felt like.

 

Peter closed his eyes and kissed back, moaning when he felt Wade's tongue slip into his mouth and play with his. "Wade..." He managed to say the mercenary's name quite clearly even with the little tongue war they were having. He arched into the hands running along his bare back, pressing his bare chest against his lover's. 

His skin felt as if on fire, the touch so tempting and warm and wondering. He couldn't help but wrap one leg around Wade's waist to have them press even closer, his own hands running up strong shoulders, a well muscled back.

 

Wilson gladly ran his hand over Peter's ass and down his thighs, picking up the second leg and pulling the boy against himself. He kept his strong hands on Peter's soft thighs, though they occasionally traveled to squeeze his Spidey butt. 

Wade wanted to press him against the wall and fuck him until the neighbors were complaining, but he knew that Peter needed to be treated like a princess, especially his first time. He could be a pillow princess for all Wade cared. Just the fact that it was Peter would get Wade going enough to do what he needed to do- as it had many times before. 

His skin felt like it had been submerged in ice, stinging and begging for more of Peter's warmth. ~Soon~, he reassured his aching skin. ~Soon we'll never have to leave pete's side again~. At least, that's what he hoped.

 

Peter gasped softly when he felt Wade's hand run over his ass, down his thighs to pick his other leg up from the ground. He was quick to wrap them around his lover's waist, moaning at every little touch. He started to rub himself against the older man, his lips mouth soon sucking a hickey into Wade's neck. "Oh God...W-Wade please." He begged. "Please, touch me. More."

 

"O-okay baby boy." He obliged happily, tilting Peter's head back to leave a little trail of love bites across his collarbone, his hands running up to his sharp shoulder blades and back down to his ass, finding a new route every time. Trying to explore every inch of his skin.

 

Peter moaned his approval, letting his head tilt back as he felt Wade kiss, lick and bite lightly at the skin of his collarbone. He shivered again, he soon latching on to Wade's neck again and sucking at the skin softly. He continued to rub himself up against him, the warmth of Wade's skin so soothing and comforting.

 

Wade let out a small groan, his erection quickly rising, pressing against Peter. "Pete.." He groaned again, sitting on the bed so he could kick his boots off. With Peter straddling him, he pulled the fishnet stockings down a bit more, his hands caressing Peter's porcelain legs.

Peter almost giggled at his name, catching himself quickly to try and retain his attempt at sexy composure. He bit across the hickeys he had just lain on Wade’s skin, eliciting several more utterances of ‘Pete.. Pete.. PETE..’.

Wade could hardly take it anymore, the warm lips across his neck making him ache with longing. He pushed the wig and cap off of peter’s head, lacing his fingers in the shaggy brown hair that was recently uncovered.

Peter shivered as Wade brought their mouths together. It seemed shivering was almost all he could do around Wilson tonight.

As their tongues fought for dominance, (Wade eventually gave up), Peter lifted his hips, his now-rock-solid cock tracing over wade’s chest in what Wade felt was a cruel punishment.

“Shit, Parker..” Wade moaned, flipping in a single movement and pinning peter’s thin frame to the bed.

Peter let out a tiny whimper, and although it was out of desire and not pain, Wade backed off. Princess. Treat him like a princess. Right. 

The boxes had been eerily quiet for a while now, but Wade didn't mind. The emptiness in his head left more room for thoughts of Peter.

Peter grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back, not about to let a single whimper ruin the night.

Wade was glad that he had all this newfound room in his brain. He wanted to remember every second of this.


End file.
